SUPER CHEF
by qtalitazahra
Summary: life is never being flat.. sembilan namja itu membuktikannya, mereka tidak berasal dari kehidupan yang sama sebelumnya, mereka hanya memiliki impian yang kini akan mereka buktikan pada dunia, dengan sepotong spatula, sebuah coffee machine, dan semerbak kayu manis, they'll prove it.. With a cafe named 'SUPER CHEF'
1. Chapter 1

A Super Junior Fanfiction..

Wonkyu As Always..

'Berhentilah bermimpi, Bermimpi tanpa tertidur adalah mustahil. Jika tertidur hanya membuang waktu, kenapa kita tidak terjaga saja lalu tetap berusaha dan bersama?' (Cho Kyuhyun 'SUPER CHEF')

'Almond ini hanya membuat jerawatku muncul, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti memakannya selama aromanya mengingatkanku padamu' (Choi Siwon 'SUPER CHEF')

Cerita manis..

Berbeda..

.

.

SUPER CHEF

"Pepperoni.."

"Yup, Coming through!"

"I need some sugar here.."

"Wait a second.."

Huh, life is never being flat.. sembilan namja itu membuktikannya, mereka tidak berasal dari kehidupan yang sama sebelumnya, mereka hanya memiliki impian yang kini akan mereka buktikan pada dunia, dengan sepotong spatula, sebuah coffee machine, dan semerbak kayu manis, they'll prove it.. With a cafe named SUPER CHEF.

OK, Lets meet them..

OWNER.

KANGIN is..

Bad boy! The first thing when u see him is.. Bad Boy. Namja pemilik tubuh besar dan sedikit menyeramkan ketika marah, kangin adalah pemilik, perintis dan pemegang kendali Super Chef. How? I dont know hahahaha.

APPETIZER.

SHINDONG is..

Teddy Bear! Namja riang dengan tubuh tambun ini bukan sekedar namja biasa, intuisi kuatnya pada aroma membuat Shindong berada pada posisi Chef andalan di cafe itu, khusus di bagian Appetizer atau menu pembuka, kecintaannya pada makanan manis dan salad sudah pasti terlihat dari tubuhnya bukan?

DONGHAE is..

Kiddo! Yeah, semua beranggapan sama, dan tak ada pembelaan berarti dari namja bernama lengkap Lee Donghae ini, sesuai dengan panggilannya, He always like i kid, like candies, ice cream and every 'sweet' thing, thats why Kangin drop his as an Appetizer chef like Shindong before, kkkk..

SIWON is..

Perfect Man! Okay, saatnya bertemu dengan bintang cafe ini, pemeran utama, and point of this story kkkk, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengalahkan pesona dan karisma namja dengan dimple menawannya, attitude, dan kelakuan 'ajaibnya' .. Yeah, jika memeluk dan menghirup feromon langsung pada sumbernya tidak kalian katakan ajaib. Siwon berada di bidang appetizer bersama dua lainnya, alasannya? Aroma campuran vanila, kayu manis dan sedikit gula bisa membuatnya mengingat feromon orang yang dia sukai. Ajaib.

MAIN COURSE.

SUNGMIN is..

Cute Chef! Apapun yang ia lakukan terlihat menggemaskan, pemilik senyum anak bayi dan tangan penuh keberuntungan, apapun yang ada dihadapannya akan berbuah masakan yang sangat nikmat, namja yang menjadi tempat curahan hati chef lainnya, penenang dan sekaligus hiburan yang menyenangkan

LEETEUK is..

Eomma! Believe it or not, He is Kangin's Wife, yeah, u can screaming now. Namja keibuan yang menjadi pendamping setia Kangin merintis Chef dan merekrut Chef lainnya, selayaknya namja yang telah berkeluarga, Teukki begitu panggilannya, memiliki perhatian paling besar kepada Chef lainnya, ia bahkan menganggap mereka semua adalah anak baginya, So sweet..

YESUNG is..

Weird! Tidak perlu banyak bicara tentang namja berambut warna-warni ini, kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri seiring cerita berlanjut..

DESSERT.

RYEOWOOK is..

Lovely Kid! Suara emasnya selalu terdengar seiring racikan manis dan segar yang ia padukan di dapur, Namja penurut yang sedikit cengeng namun begitu pendiam kala bertemu Yesung, entah.. mungkin sedikit takut, Wookie penyuka rasa segar dari buah-buahan, jika kalian berkunjung dan menemukan _Peach melba _di buku menu berarti kalian sebentar lagi akan merasakan hasil tangan seorang Ryeowook.

EUNHYUK is..

Pervert! Tanyakan pada Chef lainnya jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa mereka memberi julukan seperti ini pada namja ber-gummy smile ini. Donghae adalah salah satu korbannya. Peracik segala macam makanan manis berbentuk candies.. yes He is.

KYUHYUN is..

Baby Kyu! The last n the maknae, he is Kyuhyun, Gamer, Moody, Wine lover, and the only one chef who have a strong feromon! Pemilik pipi gempal dan mata bulat caramel, Anak kesayangan Leeteuk, Adik manja Sungmin, Sahabat terbaik Eunhae (Eunhyuk – Donghae), Tester favorit Shindong dan Reyowook, Boneka terlucu Yesung, dan anak kebanggaan Kangin. He is Kyuhyun, Namja dengan sudut tersendiri, pencipta beberapa Dessert aneh, dan pengendali wine, martini, dan beberapa minuman kopi.

Uumm, Wait, apa kita melupakan seseorang untuk sang Kyuhyun ini? Ah! We forgot Siwon.. Yeah, now u'll know, siapa pemilik feromon yang membutakan Siwon? He is KYUHYUN.

OKAY! Selesai mengenal mereka? Bagaimna kalau kita mencoba ikut ke dalam dapur mereka? Lets check it out..

...

Sebuah Pagi

Di tengah Kota Seoul

Pada Musim Salju.

Bangunan dengan desain arsitek klasik itu sepertinya belum 'terbangun' , belum nampak rutinitas apapun dari balik kaca tebal berukir di sisi-sisinya, Aku mengusap-usap kedua tanganku yang tertutup kaus tangan woll tebal, dinginnya begitu menyengat.

Kembali kudekati pintu berpelitur coklat dan berbau pinus itu, mencoba menembus penglihatan dari kacanya yang berembun, di dalam masih sepi, meski beberapa penerangan di sudut ruangan telah berpijar, aku melongok ke tangga samping ruangan, ada siluet bayangan yang sepertinya berjalan ke bawah. Aku tersenyum sambil membenahi coat dan syal di leherku.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Cklek..

"Hai, selamat pagi, sudah lama menunggu?"

Suara lembut dan sapaan manis menjalar memasuki rongga telingaku, aku tersenyum sembari menggeleng, sosok namja dengan senyum keibuan itu memberi celah agar aku bisa memasuki cafe miliknya.

Semerbak wangi kopi dan cookies renyah menebar kala aku memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi beberapa meja dan kursi kayu, serta sebuah sofa di sudutnya, beberapa gambar abstrak dan gambar-gambar wajah tergantung di sisi kanan, sementara sisi Kiri terpampang sebuah gambar paling besar dengan tulisan 'SUPER CHEF' di sudut bawahnya, melintang nyaris memenuhi sisi kiri hingga mendekati tangga berwarna coklat tua. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Ah, Mari silahkan, Mianhe, sekarang cafe ini baru buka setelah jam 9 nanti" Namja tadi mempersilahkanku mengikutinya, kami berjalan sedikit masuk lalu berbelok ke kanan, dimana mini bar tempat pelayanan mereka berada.

"Silahkan duduk, Ingin minum apa?" Tawarnya.

"Segelas kopi tanpa gula bisa?"

Ia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berubah"

lalu menyalakan Coffee machine miliknya, menyiapkan sebuah cangkir keramik berwarna kuning muda dan menuangan sesendok kayu manis ke dalamnya. Sembari menunggu ia menata beberapa Cookies coklat dan 2 cupcake dingin di hadapanku. Kesukaanku.

"Tunggu sebentar ne"

Aku mengangguk, Namja tadi kembali sibuk dengan coffee machine nya, setelah dirasa cukup ia mematikan mesinnya lalu menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir, ia terlihat cekatan dan rapih.

Masih dengan senyuman, secangkir kopi americano terhidang di depanku.

"Tempat ini masih begitu mengagumkan" Pujiku, Sang Namja terkekeh pelan, matanya berembun, begitu jelas terlihat betapa besar pengaruh kata 'mengagumkan' pada cafe ini dan pada dirinya pribadi.

"Anda pasti bekerja sangat keras" Lanjutku, menyeruput pelan americano lalu meletakkannya kembali.

"Teukkie, panggil saja aku Teukkie, seperti biasa" Lirihnya, aku mengangguk.

"Kau tahu dengan sangat jelas jika tempat ini sudah seperti rumah kedua bagiku, terlalu banyak harapan yang digantungkan disini" Terawangnya.

"Masihkah.." Ucapanku tergantung, Ia berfikir sebentar sebelum mengajakku kembali keruang tengah. Aku mengikutinya dengan langkah bersuara nyaring, aku terkekeh ketika menemukan lantai kayu itu masih sama, disudut sana sebuah lubang yang samar masih ada, lubang kecil tempat dimana Sang Maknae cafe ini menyembunyikan hasil ujian pertamanya, hasil ujian dimana hanya aku yang tahu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum, menggeleng lalu kembali mengikuti langkah teukkie yang kini membawaku menuju lantai dua cafe ini.

Aku kembali terkekeh kala memegang railing dengan cat yang mengelupas.

"Shindong masih belum bisa mengatasinya?"

Teukkie tertawa, ia mengangguk lalu mengajakku kembali ke atas.

"Shindong kini terlalu sibuk dengan istri dan anaknya yang baru saja berusia 2 bulan"

Aku tersenyum.

"tapi tenang saja, ia masih bekerja disini" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk, berhenti di ujung tangga, dimana leeteuk juga berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

"Ayo"

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum memasuki ruangan dengan banyak jendela dan gorden yang tersapu angin, sebuah ranjang dengan kain penutupnya terpampang di depan mataku, kainnya melambai mengikuti gerak angin.

Teukkie berjalan mendahuluiku, menyibak kainnya lalu menahannya di sisi besi ranjang, sosok yang sedari tadi terlelap di dalamnya sayup-sayup mulai membuka matanya, dahinya mengernyit sebentar sebelum senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau kembali" Lirihnya lemah.

"Ne.. Kangin"

...

TBC..

Entah ini apa.. hahahahahaha pokoknya kali ini berbeda lah :D beda dari cerita-cerita biasanya, bakal banyak hal unik dan mengejutkan nantinya..

Ini masih prolog, masih awal-awal, belum jelas bakal gimana, yang pasti kali ini Qai bakal ambil bagian didalam, jadi Qai juga ada di tengah-tengah para SUPER CHEF hahahaha *numpang eksis*

SO, intinya ini masih setengah maju- setengah enggak, kalau banyak yang suka yaa lanjut, kalau enggak yaaa udah, tetap lanjut :p hahahaha

Salam manis, hangat, cinta, sayang selalu..

QAI

Ps : Ini ngetiknya di bandara lho, sebelum terbang ke adelaide hahahahaha. Jadi maaf kalau ada typo atau apalah namanya yaa..


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita zahra Back

.

.

Wonkyu As Chef

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

"Ini aneh.."

"Apa? Kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Biarkan aku bekerja disini, please.."

SUPER CHEF

Kangin menggulung selimutnya ketika ia bangkit duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang, tubuhnya yang melemah akibat serangan meningitis tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk terus membangun cafe mereka.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya yang menarik nafas pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja" Lirihku, Kangin menggeleng,

"Ingatanku sudah mulai melemah"

Aku mendesah, Kangin adalah sesosok namja yang keras kepala dan tidak kenal menyerah, aku tahu ini akan terjadi, disaat ia rela mencariku hingga ke pelosok negeri hanya untuk sebuah 'ingatan'.

"Kita bisa memulainya besok" aku kembali mencoba membujuk kangin yang sepertinya begitu lemah.

"Tidak, tak ada lagi hari esok"

Aku tertegun, ku genggam tangan pucatnya.

"Pasti ada" Bisikku mengikuti arah pandangannya yang menerawang jauh melalui jendela, melewati cahaya emas menyilaukan, dan liukan angin..

...

Musim Gugur,

Seoul,

Malam hari,

6 Tahun Silam.

Bocah itu terjatuh lagi setelah berlari hampir 2 Kilometer tanpa berhenti, lututnya memerah perih, tergesek jalanan beraspal, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri akibat tidak mengenakan celana yang lebih panjang lagi, ia juga kembali mengeluh sendiri dengan mata mawas sambil mengemasi pakaiannya yang terhambur dari ransel hitamnya yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Dengan tertatih ia bersandar di dinding sebuah bangunan tua di sisi trotoar jalan raya, lelah dan kelaparan. Bocah namja itu menyeka bulir keringat yang berbentuk bintik-bintik kecil di dahinya, nafasnya bergerak cepat, matanya masih mampu menangkap beberapa orang berseragam hitam tengah mencarinya beberapa meter dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Ia pasrah, ketika salah satu dari mereka mendekat, sedikit curiga. Namun kepasrahannya berujung keberuntungan kala ia merasa lengannya ditarik seseorang hingga menjauh dari 'kawanan' berseragam tadi.

"Yak!"

"Sssttt"

Bocah itu nyaris berteriak karena terkejut andai saja mulutnya tidak dibekap kuat.

"jangan berisik, mereka masih disana"

Setelah suasana menjadi aman, sosok penyelamat itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah gang yang berujung pintu kecil ke sebuah ruangan.

"Masuklah"

"..."

"Eum, siapa namamu?"

Bocah yang sedari tadi menunduk akhirnya mendongak, lalu berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Siwon"

"Aku Kangin"

Siwon menerima uluran tangan besar namja di depannya, sedikit menakutkan namun ketika ia tersenyum semua bisa tahu jika namja di depannya ini cukup bijaksana.

Trak.

Lampu diruangan itu menyala, Siwon berkedip sesaat, sosok namja lain muncul dibalik balutan piyama putih.

"Siapa itu yeobo?"

Siwon membulatkan matanya menatap bergantian dua namja di depannya.

"Ah, maaf, kami.."

"Arraseo, aku mengerti"

Siwon tersenyum memaklumi, negaranya termasuk negara bebas, bukan hal yang besar jika kalian akan bertemu dua pasang yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan 'sepasang' berada dalam ikatan pernikahan, itu hal wajar disini.

"Lalu Siwon, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau dikejar orang-orang itu?" Kangin menarik kursi ke hadapan Siwon, Disusul namja lainnya. Siwon bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya, ia sedikit bingung, haruskan ia jujur atau berbohong?

"Tunggu, kau bukannya Choi Siwon? Anak pengusaha sukses Choi Kiho?"

Siwon nyaris saja memilih opsi kedua untuk berbohong andai suara namja berpiyama itu tidak mendahuluinya.

"Mwo?" Kali ini disusul erangan Kangin. Siwon tidak punya pilihan lain selain membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Mianhe.. Jeoungmal mianhe.. aku mohon ijinkan aku bersembunyi disini.. aku mohon"

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu Siwon agar menatapnya, wajah letih dengan mata sayu memerah menahan tangis nampak membias di depannya. Leeteuk tersenyum hangat.

"kau bisa tinggal sesukamu, hanya saja, bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya?"

Kangin hendak protes namun senyuman Leeteuk menahannya, Siwon memperbaiki posisinya sebelum memulai cerita.

...

Aku meletakkan beberapa buku menu di sudut meja order di dekat kasir, serta memperbaiki tata letak sofa hijau ketika pintu gudang terbuka, Sedikit terkejut karena sosok namja asing keluar dari sana, namja dengan pakaian sedikit kotor dan lusuh.

"Ah! Annyeonghaseyo, Mianhe, apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Aku masih berdiri terpaku, melirik tangga berharap Teukie muncul dari sana.

Drap drap drap

Syukurlah keinginanku itu terkabul. Kangin dan istrinya tersenyum padaku.

"Dia Choi Siwon, untuk sementara anak ini akan tinggal dan bekerja di tempat ini"

Dahiku mengernyit, cafe kecil ini sudah terlalu sesak, kurang apa lagi 8 namja dan 1 yeoja di tempat ini, meskipun aku secara sistem tidak menetap disini, tapi pada siang hari cafe ini sudah tampak penuh bahkan tanpa pengunjung sekalipun. dan jangan lupa 1 namja muda yang baru bekerja 3 hari, namja yang menurutku lebih banyak merepotkan dibanding membantu kami. Lalu kini kami akan bertambah 1 namja lagi? Namja bertubuh lumayan besar yang otomatis mengurasi pasokan oksigen kami? Ya Tuhan..

"Paling tidak ia bermarga Choi" Kangin menambah.

Aku mendesah, Tunggu! Choi?

"Ne, Marga Choi, anak Choi Kiho, pengusaha sukses dan seorang Chef hebat, Aku yakin di tanganmu ia kan menjadi sehebat Appanya

"Tunggu, kalian berharap anak ini akan membuatkan kalian beraneka macam makanan? Dan aku yakin appanya akan membunuh kita jika ia tahu anak satu-satunya berada disini, kembalikan saja dia!" Protesku. Aku sudah cukup tertekan dengan 1 namja muda dan kini akan bertambah? Oh Tidak!

"Aku mohon.. ijinkan aku tinggal disini, aku ingin membuktikan pada appa jika diriku masih berguna, aku mohoonn" Ratap namja bernama Siwon itu memelas, Aku mengacak rambut pendekku. Lalu menyumpahi diri sendiri karena telah mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan bocah yang baru kutemui itu.

Cklek..

"Hoahhhhmmmmm.."

Aku memejamkan mataku, 'makhluk' itu sudah terbangun rupanya.

"Selamat pagi Kyunnie chagi.."Teukie menyapa makhluk yang menyerupai pikachu itu riang, sementara aku melirik Kangin yang sama riangnya.

"Hhh, biasakan dirimu Siwon" Bisikku melewati namja berdimple itu. Ingin bersembunyi di balik meja kasir.

"Nooonaaaaaa..."

Sayang sekali terlambat. Bocah kecil berpipi gempal itu sudah berlari kearahku, bergelayut manja di lengan kananku, Tidak! Aku tidak pernah risih dengan kelakuannya, hanya saja..

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun, kau sudah besar sekarang, berhentilah bergelayut padaku, Ahra pasti akan mencincangku jika tahu adiknya kusentuh seperti ini"

...Ya aku sangat takut dengan Ahra, Kyuhyun's Noona, sahabatku.

Kyuut.. Kyuut..Kyuutt..

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan, ia bahkan masih asyik menggosok pipi gempalnya dilenganku, nyaris melebihi seekor kucing.

"Huh?"

Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti, ia menatap Siwon dengan mata bulat dan kepala miring.

"nugu?" Tunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Siwon, Siwon mundur selangkah.

"Ah, Kyunnie chagi, perkenalkan, dia Choi Siwon, chef baru kita, kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Siwon hyung' arra?"

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di depan dagu. Sedang berfikir

"Siwon hyung?"

Siwon mengangguk, jujur saja, tangannya sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin mencubit pipi gempal di depannya, hanya saja ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun takut padanya lalu tidak ingin lagi berada di dekatnya.

"Annyeong Siwon Hyung, Naega Cho Kyuhyun, chef disini"

Mata Siwon membulat.

"D-dia Chef?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

Kangin mengangguk.

Teuki tersenyum.

"Salah satu chef terbaik kami"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun intens, namja kecil, imut dan menggemaskan itu adalah Chef? Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berlalu, mata bulatnya lebih terpesona pada beberapa sajian untuk sarapan di atas meja.

"Jangan menganggapnya remeh Siwon-ssi, intuisinya pada makanan akan membuatmu takjub berpuluh kali lipat" Ujarku.

Siwon mengangguk-angguk mengerti, pandangannya masih terpusat dengan kyuhyun yang melahap Omelette dengan mata terpejam lalu tersenyum senang.

"Ia hanya salah satu, kau akan bertemu dengan lainnya sebentar lagi"

...

Kyuhyun melompat-lompat tidak sabaran di depan Teukie, sementara Siwon membereskan beberapa meja di bagian depan, sesekali ia menepuk pahanya yang terkena debu, aku beranjak dari meja kasir, membuka lemari geser di balik pintu gudang.

"Siwon"

Namja berdimple itu berbalik, berjalan cepat ke arahku yang menyerahkan sebuah pakaian putih dan apron.

"Ini pakaian kami disini, untuk sementara kau bisa menggunakannya"

Mata Siwon berbinar senang, ia melirik teukie yang tersenyum padanya, melirik Kyuhyun yang memiringkan kepalanya lalu kembali menatapku.

"pakailah, kau mau bekerja disini bukan?"

Siwon mengangguk cepat, ia membungkuk di depanku.

"Gomawo"

...

Siwon memperbaiki pakaian serba putihnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan 8 namja di depannya, setelah Kangin menjelaskan jika mereka memiliki Chef 'lainnya' dan itu cukup banyak, Siwon mempersiapkan dirinya, berharap ia akan diterima layaknya kangin dan Leeteuk membuka lengan untuk dirinya.

"Jadi kau seorang Choi?" Salah satu namja bergigi kelinci meletakkan mug bergambar beruang, isinya telah tandas setengah. Sementara namja lainnya dengan rambut berwarna terang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ne, Mianhe jika.."

"Stop!" Satu namja yang sedari tadi menyuapi Kyuhyun berbagai makanan kni berdiri di depanku.

"Teukie hyung? Kau yakin akan memasukkan namja ini, eum siapa namamu?" Namja bertubuh pendek dan berwajah kekanakan itu menunjuk hidung Siwon.

"Siwon, Choi Siwon"

"Ya, Siwon Ah jangan menyebut margamu disini, itu menyeramkan. Eum Okay, Teukie hyung kau akan memasukkan Siwon ini bersama kami?"

Siwon memandangi Leeteuk yang kini menjadi sorotan semua namja di ruangan itu. Namja lembut itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Chef adalah keluarga, dan Siwon.."

"Dia bukan seorang Chef, kita bahkan belum tahu apa dia bisa memasak atau tidak" Seseorang bertubuh gempal duduk di samping Kyuhyun, menyodorkan bermacam-macam salad. Siwon bergidik ngeri, tubuh Kyuhyun betul-betul disodorkan berbagai makanan sejak ia berada di 'penghakiman' saat pagi menjelang siang ini.

Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia menangkap raut khawatir di wajah Siwon.

"Tenanglah Siwon" Bisikku yang kebetulan melintas di belakang namja itu dengan sekeranjang kubis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyuruh Siwon hyung memasak makan siang untuk kita?" Namja lain menepuk bahu Siwon, namja imut yang mungkin hampir seumuran dengan Kyuhyun.

"Setuju" teriak si Gummy smile. Si namja bertubuh Kurus yang beberapa menit ini hanya berputar-putar di balik penggorengan.

Aku tersenyum. Seleksi yang menguntungkan bagi setiap Chef, sama seperti saat Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi meminta untuk bekerja disini, 3 hari berturut-turut kami tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang, bahkan makan malam. Yesung dengan sigap menggantikan tugas kami, demi mendapat posisi 'chef'.

"Bagaimana?" Kangin melirik padaku, membuat semua pandangan tertuju ke posisiku yang tengah mencuci lobak dan beberapa wortel.

"Huh? Untuk meyakinkan? Kenapa tidak"

Dan terdengar sorakan di ruangan berukuran lapang ini, beberapa saling memeluk, sedikit berlebihan.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus tahu siapa kami"

...

"Tambahan mayonaise di meja 8!"

"Aye..ayee.."

"Frappecino ukuran sedang dengan tambahan whipped cream 0,35 gram. Ya Tuhan.."

"Sandwich tuna with fettucini"

Siwon hanya memandangi beberapa chef sibuk hilir mudik di depannya, Kangin dan Leeteuk bahkan seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, lalu Yesung yang serius mengiris tuna menjadi lembaran yang cukup tipis namun empuk saat digigit. Shindong, namja gempal bersama Donghae si kekanakan masih beradu argumen dengan ukuran Whipped creamnya, ryeowook a.k.a Wookie masih berkutat dengan pie berukuran mini yang baru saja keluar dari pemanggangan dibantu oleh Eunhyuk a.k.a hyukkie yang setia mencomot strawberry.

"Ingin segera bergabung?" Sindirku dengan ransel di punggung dan sepasang sepatu di tangan kiriku.

"Kalian tidak memiliki waitres?"

Aku terkekeh, mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling cafe.

"Kami bukan restaurant sekaliber milik ayahmu Siwon"

Siwon menunduk.

"Tapi aku akan sangat bangga jika aku bisa bekerja di tempat ini"

"Ucapkan itu setelah makan siang tersedia"

Siwon terkekeh kecil, ia mengikutiku ke sudut cafe dimana seorang namja tengah duduk dengan bermain PSP.

"Kyunnie, kajja saatnya kau ke sekolah"

Siwon memperhatikanku yang dengan telaten memasangkan sepatu dan melampirkan ransel di punggung Kyuhyun, memperbaiki rambut ikalnya, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang dihadiahi senyuman namja Cho itu.

"Gomawo Noona.." Ucapnya tulus. Aku melirik ke arah Siwon.

"Siap dengan tugas pertamamu Siwon?"

...

Siwon mengayuh sepeda milik Hyukkie dengan kecepatan sedang, ia mengenakan masker di hidungnya dan sebuah topi guna menutupi jati dirinya jika saja orang suruhan appanya masih berkeliaran di sekitar kota.

"Hyung.. lebih cepat sedikit, Kyunnie sudah terlambat" Kyuhyun menarik-narik perut Siwon yang sedari tadi ia peluk, membuat Siwon ingin tersedak.

"Yak! Jangan menarik-narik perut hyung, sakit"

Siwon mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat, Kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat perut Siwon, wajahnya ia telusupkan di punggung lebar Siwon.

"hangaaaaattt"

Siwon tersenyum, Kyuhyun begitu polos untuk ukuran seorang namja remaja. Ia sudah mendengar sedikit cerita tentang Kyuhyun dari Leeteuk, tentang bagaimana kecelakaan pesawat merenggut nyawa orang tuanya yang juga seorang Chef. Lalu bagaimana Ahra, kakaknya menitipkan Kyuhyun di cafe mereka, sementara ia melenglang buana ke seluruh dunia dengan desain pakaiannya, demi memenuhi kebutuhan adiknya.

"Sudah sampai Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun turun dari sepeda, ia tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Gomawo hyungie, jangan lupa jemput Kyu, Arra" Titahnya, Siwon bisa apa jika disuguhi pemandangan menakjubkan seperti sekarang ini, ia hanya mengangguk dan mencubit ringan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun berjinjit, mengecup pipi Siwon.

"Pai.. Pai.."

Siwon membeku di atas sepedanya, ia mengelus bekas kecupan Kyuhyun di pipi kirinya, masih terasa hangat, dan apa itu? jantungnya berdegup 2 kali lipat dari biasanya.

Siwon tersenyum.

"Sepertinya pekerjaan ini jauh lebih menyenangkan.. Hhhhhh tidak sabar"

Siwon mengayuh sepedanya, menjauh dari gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar dan bersiul senang.

TBC

Eaaaaaa.. fic ini baru muncul lagi setelah tenggelam lama, hayoo siapa yang masih nungguin? Ff ini ditulis dengan waktu yang singkat banget, heheheh

Semoga sesuai dengan keinginan readers, daaaannn tergantung readers ini dilanjut apa g heheheh

LOVE

QAI_


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalita..

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

Leeteuk memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut saat makan siang buatan Siwon tersaji, ia menghela nafas frustasi dengan wajah-wajah tidak percaya di depannya, pandangannya teralih padaku yang masih setia berkacak pinggang memperhatikan Siwon dengan wajah menyesalnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Siwon membungkuk lagi untuk yang ke 10 dalam 15 menit terakhir ini. Bagaimana tidak, makan siang yang para Chef anggap akan luar biasa – jika mengingat Siwon adalah anak Chef hebat – malah berakhir dengan sepiring besar spagetti belum matang dan lebih bodohnya lagi karena menambah Asparagus di dalamnya, 3 mangkuk besar sup dengan potongan sayur besar, dan daging giling pedas yang lebih mirip makanan anjing.

"Apa kau yakin margamu Choi?" Yesung yang pertama kali bersuara, disusul anggukan Shindong dan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk mendorong piringnya menjauh. Donghae dan Sungmin mengaduk aduk daging giling dengan pandangan jijik, Kangin dan Leeteuk sendiri lebih memandang Siwon lekat.

Siwon menunduk, Kangin berdehem, menghentikan penghakiman Chef-Chef nya.

"Jadi Siwon? Kau sudah mengerti konsekuensinya bukan?" Jelas Kangin tegas, Siwon menelan ludah, mengingat betapa keras ayahnya membuat ia bergidik, ia belum mau pulang, ia masih ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang, jika dirinya mampu.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf, tapi.. bisakah hyung memberiku satu kesempatan lagi, aku mohon" Pinta Siwon sampai berlutut, Aku berjengit, cukup terkejut. Apa sebegitu inginnya Siwon bekerja ditempat ini sehingga ia rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"Yak! Tuan Choi, makananmu tidak menarik bahkan tidak layak untuk dimakan, jika kami tidak bisa mencicipinya bagaimana mungkin kau tega menyodorkan ini pada pelanggan" Eunhyuk menunjuk semangkuk sup berwarna pucat. Siwon menunduk.

"Sebaiknya kau menggunakan kornet ini untuk bahan lapisan Hamburger" Saran Sungmin dewasa namun tidak menampakkan senyumnya.

Kangin menghela nafas kasar, ia berharap Siwon bisa membuat yang terbaik, Kangin memang pemilik cafe ini tapi ia tidak bisa memutuskan segala sesuatunya tanpa meminta saran yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kau jemput Kyuhyun, sementara kami membicarakan keputusan untukmu" Leeteuk berdiri dari kursinya, ia masih memijat pelipisnya. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan dan menyurus Siwon untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Bisiknya sekali lagi padaku, aku mengangguk, mengerti.

"Sebaiknya jemput Kyuhyun, aku yakin dia bisa menahanmu tetap disini, cepatlah" Bisikku agar tidak terdengar yang lainnya. Siwon tersenyum, merasa jika ia masih punya kesempatan untuk tetap berasa disini.

...

Siwon berjongkok di depan gerbang Sekolah Kyuhyun, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Wajahnya sudah kusam meskipun masih menampilkan aura tampan dan menawan.

"Ottokhe.." Lirihnya.

Pluk.

Siwon mendongak, Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya. Namja mungil menggemaskan itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Siwon hyung kenapa?" Kyuhyun ikut berjongkok di depan Siwon, bertopang dagu, Siwon menggeleng, mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

"gwencana, kajja kita pulang"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat, ia mengapit lengan Siwon menuju sepeda yang Siwon parkir, sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun memeluk erat perut Siwon, entah kenapa ia begitu nyaman dengan namja yang baru ia temui itu, padahal sebelumnya ia bahkan sangat sulit berinteraksi dengan Yesung dan Kangin.

"Siwon hyung, apa makan siangnya sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun melongok, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Siwon, Siwon menghela nafas mengangguk.

"Yeeaayyy Kyu tidak sabar mencicipi makanan hyung" ucap Kyuhyun disertai kekehan. Siwon semakin frustasi, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan namja kecil, manis, dan imut ini mencicipi masakannya, ia tidak rela Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit. Eh, Apa Siwon baru saja merasa khawatir? Siwon menggeleng kuat.

Mereka bersepeda dengan santai, sesekali senandung merdu mengalun dari bibir Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau Siwon tersenyum, ia melirik lengan yang melingkar di perutnya, sensasi menggelitik terasa di seluruh aliran darahnya, sedikit berani Siwon meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas lengan Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuknya mengikuti alunan bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terkekeh sebentar lalu semakin semangat bernyanyi.

Untuk beberapa saat ia melupakan masalah 'masakan' yang ia buat, ia menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan namja Cho itu, Siwon tidak mengerti, ini baru pertama kali ia merasakannya, menjadi begitu dekat dalam waktu singkat.

Siwon bersiul, mengikuti alunan Kyuhyun. Melewati jembatan kecil dan taman dengan pohon sakura di pinggirnya. Pelukan Kyuhyun mengerat, Siwon tidak lagi mengetuk-ngetuk lengan di perutnya, tapi kini Siwon sudah menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun, ia ikut bernyanyi meski suaranya tidak semerdu suara milik Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung"

"Hm?"

"Punggung hyung hangat"

Siwon tertawa, ia memancing Kyuhyun untuk kembali bernyanyi, sungguh ia menyukai suara emas Kyuhyun, mengalun begitu indah di telinganya. (#NP 'FROM U' – SJ)

...

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon begitu mereka tiba di parkiran cafe, Siwon menelan ludahnya, dari balik jendela bening itu ia bisa melihat jika semua penghuni di dalamnya masih dalam posisi yang sama, duduk berhadapan di meja paling besar.

Triinng.

Pintu terbuka bersama dengan suara lonceng kecil di atasnya.

"Aku pulaaannng" teriak Kyuhyun semangat, Siwon bisa melihat semua ekspresi di dalam, berubah ceria saat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka, berbeda saat mereka menatap Siwon.

"Siwon" Aku menepuk bahu Siwon, memberi namja itu isyarat agar duduk di samping Leeteuk, Siwon membungkuk mengiyakan, dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati para Chef. Siwon sudah pasrah jika ia memang harus kembali ke 'sangkar' emasnya.

"Ah, mana masakan Siwon hyung? Kyu ingin mencobanya" Kyuhyun berlari riang ke arah dapur. Para Chef membulatkan matanya, aku sendiri sudah terlambat untuk mencegah Kyuhyun mengobrak abrik isi dapur, mencari masakan Siwon yang belum sempat Donghae buang.

"Igo.." Suara lirih Kyuhyun terdengar, yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah, sudahlah toh Siwon sebentar lagi akan keluar dari cafe mereka, meskipun belum sepenuhnya pernah bekerja.

"Siwon,menurut keputusan kami, ada baiknya jika kau kembali ke rumahmu, tempat ini tidak sesuai untukmu"

"..." lutut Siwon melemas.

"Lagipula, kau sepertinya tidak ada bakat untuk me.."

"MASITAAAAAA!"

Ucapan Kangin terhenti oleh teriakan Kyuhyun, namja paling muda mereka itu berlari keluar dari arah dapur dengan membawa sepiring puding dengan beraneka buah tropis dan lelehan fla kayu manis di atasnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan Dessert manis itu di atas meja, di depan hyung-hyungnya.

"Igo, apa Siwon hyung yang membuatnya?" Wajah Kyuhyun berbinar, ia kembali menyuap sesendok puding.

Siwon mengangguk, kini semua tatapan mata tertuju padanya, Aku mengambil sendok di tangan Kyuhyun, mencicipinya sedikit dan..

"Daebak!" hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan, puding yang begitu lembut seakan menyatu dengan paduan buah tropis, lalu fla dengan aroma kayu manis yang pekat seakan pengganti coklat yang benar-benar cocok, mengendalikan asam manis puding.

Kangin, Leeteuk dan lainnya berebut mencicipi setiap suap. Reaksi mereka tidak kalah dariku dan Kyuhyun, berbeda dengan Siwon yang melotot menyaksikan kami memuji masakannya.

"Ya Ampun, Siwon! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika kau pandai membuat Dessert, kalau begini kami tidak akan mengusirmu" Shindong berucap senang, ia tidak sadar kata-katanya barusan membuat Senyum di bibir Kyuhyun luntur.

"Diusir? Siwon hyung?"

Semua terdiam.

"Ah, ani ani, kami tidak jadi mengusirnya Kyu" Donghae menimpali, aku menepuk dahiku.

"JANGAN MENGUSIR SIWON HYUNG!" Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Siwon dari samping dengan bibir mengerucut. Apa aku bilang, Kyuhyun yang polos dan masih bertingkah kekanakan akan seperti itu, saat ia tertarik pada satu hal ia tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Tidak Kyu, Siwon akan tetap disini, bagaimana Siwon?" Leeteuk menengahi, ia tersenyum lembut. Senyuman Siwon mengembang, ia mengangguk.

"Kamsahamnida hyung" Ucapnya dan tanpa sadar memeluk Kyuhyun.

"lalu, puding ini, kenapa begitu enaak" Ryeowook menghabiskan potongan terakhir.

"Inspirasi?" Tambah Yesung dan Eunhyuk kompak.

Siwon tersenyum, satu-satunya yang ia ingat saat membuat puding itu hanya wajah dan senyuman Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada orang-orang ini bukan?

"Nama.. ini harus kau beri nama Siwon" Sungmin meletakkan sendoknya dan menjentikkan jarinya, menyuruh Siwon berfikir cepat.

"ya, Ayo ayo, nama" eunhyuk mengekor.

Siwon gugup, semua orang menyuruhnya memutuskan nama untuk masakannya detik itu juga. Siwon berfikir cepat, otaknya berputar-putar, semakin banyak suara yang memaksanya, dan akhirnya..

"PARCE KYU" Teriak Siwon lantang lalu menutup mulutnya, aku tersenyum, mengulum tawaku. Sudah kuduga.

Kangin dan Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, begitupun yang lainnya yang kompak membuka mulutnya, termasuk Kyuhyun yang merasa ada potongan namanya di dalam.

"Nama yang bagus, kita pakai itu" Aku memecah keheningan sambil mengerling pada Siwon, namja itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Okaaayy, So, selamat bergabung dengan kami Siwon" Yesung menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, Shindong menempatkan tangan kanannya di atas tangan Yesung, diikuti Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kangin dan Leeteuk, mereka memandang Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk, lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas yang lainnya, disusul Kyuhyun lalu ditutup tanganku.

"Super Chef?" Ucap Kangin.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHH"

TBC...

Garing? Bosan? Ya sama hahahahahha,ini udah kelamaan g update, dikit lupa alurnya, but semoga suka deh..

Oia, ada pertanyaan tentang siapa sosok 'aku' disini.. sebenarnya dia bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya sosok imajiner, seakan dia yang tahu semua perjalanan Super Chef, peranan? Si 'aku' cukup penting, menggambarkan sosok ketiga yang tidak dilihat secara visual, tapi kalau ada yang ingin bermain dengan ff ini, boleh kok, memasang diri sendiri dalam sosok 'aku' hehehehe biar merasa dekat wonkyu gitu lho hihihih

So, gimana?

LOVE

QAI ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Qtalitazahra

.

.

Wonkyu Chef

.

.

Leeteuk mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan selembar kertas dan sebatang pensil yang ia selipkan di telinganya.

"Hmm, kita tidak bisa meletakkan Siwon di dapur dessert, sudah ada Wookie, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun disana" Ucapku meletakkan majalah resep di ranjang Leeteuk, ia tampak berfikir lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku juga tidak mau semakin banyak nama makanan 'KYU' di cafe ini"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Leeteuk menggeleng, aku menggeser tubuhku, duduk di samping ranjang, lalu menulis sesuatu diatas kertas note yang aku temukan di meja nakas.

"kau tidak tahu artinya?" Aku memperlihatkan tulisanku, Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Parce Kyu, itu bahasa france, artinya 'karena kyu', aku tidak mau Siwon membuat dessert dengan nama Kyuhyun dimana-mana"

Leeteuk menatapku terkejut, ia duduk disampingku.

"Jinjja? Ya Tuhan, apa Siwon?"

"Hm, seperti yang kau fikirkan, aku merasa jika tuan muda Choi itu sedikit menaruh rasa pada Chef kesayanganmu"

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya.

"Letakkan saja dia di dapur Appatizer, lagipula bagus jika ia bersama Shindong dan Donghae, ia bisa belajar banyak" Saranku, Leeteuk menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu?"

"hm?"

"Aku sedikit takut"

"Maksudmu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, aku menepuk bahunya menenangkan.

"tenang saja, kita lihat bersama"

...

Dan sejak hari itu Siwon mulai bekerja sebagai Chef baru di Super Chef, ia berada di dapur depan, dapur yang berdekatan dengan meja kasir, tugasnya hanya membuat kopi, makanan ringan, dan makanan pembuka, hal-hal manis dan ringan. Siwon sudah banyak berkembang, ia tidak lagi di tatap aneh oleh teman seprofesinya, ia bahkan banyak belajar dengan Shindong tentang menu-menu yang disukai pelanggan mereka.

"Siwon?"

"Neee"

Siwon muncul dari pintu samping dapur, Yesung berdiri di depannya dengan membawa makanan utama berupa 2 iris daging kalkun setengah matang dengan banyak sayuran dan lelehan madu. Siwon memasang senyumannya ke arah Yesung yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku apronnya.

"Meja 3 di dekat pintu belakang"

"Ay ay" Siwon menempel kertas pesanan itu di papan kecil, bergabung dengan pesanan lainnya. Ia melirik Donghae yang baru saja selesai menyajikan salad buah.

"Hae, bisa tolong panaskan gula untukku?"

Donghae mengangguk, mengambil karamel setengah matang lalu memanaskannya di atas api kecil. Siwon mengaduk adonan pancake yang sudah ia campur dengan raisin dan beberapa buah kering. Bibirnya bersenandung, Sindong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau mendengar lagu itu dari mana?"

"Eh? Aah, aku sering mendengarnya dari Kyuhyun, suaranya sangat bagus"

Donghae muncul dari belakang sambil meletakkan karamel hangat, ia terkekeh.

"Kyuhyun dulu sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi, sayang sekali impiannya gagal"

Siwon menuang sedikit karamel di atas piring saji, membiarkannya beku. Siwon berbalik, menuang adonannya ke atas cetakan yang sudah panas.

"Wae?"

"Kyuhyun menderita Pneumonia, nafasnya sesak jika terlalu dipaksakan bernyanyi"

Siwon melirik Donghae melalui ekor matanya.

"Maka dari itu ia dititipkan ditempat ini"

Siwon mengangkat pancake yang sudah matang, meletakkannya di atas piring saji berlapis karamel lalu menuang kembali sisa karamel lainnya hingga tertutupi sempurna. Siwon sudah tahu bagaimana nasib membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat ini, bagaimana penderitaan yang dialami anggota termuda mereka itu, dan bagaimana ia bisa bangkit kembali setelah terpuruk.

Shindong menepuk bahu Siwon setelah namja itu selesai meletakkan daun mint sebagai penghias sajiannya.

"Aku lihat kau begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun"

Siwon mengernyit, bingung, Donghae menyeringai, menyenggol lengan Siwon menggoda.

"Aiisshh, bilang saja, aku mendengar pembicaraan Teukie hyung dan Noona"

"..."

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun bukan?"

Siwon tergelak, salah tingkah, ia menarik salah satu lembar pesanan lalu menempelkannya di nampan, ia menampik lengan Shindong dari bahunya.

"A-ku harus mengantar pesanan" Tampiknya, Donghae dan Shindong tertawa sementara Siwon menggerutu dengan wajah memerah.

Siwon berjalan tergesa ke meja 3, tersenyum simpul sebelum meletakkan piring berisi sajian pembuka itu.

"Selamat menikmati"

Siwon merapikan apronnya lalu hendak kembali ke dapur saat pintu depan terbuka dan terdengar teriakan.

"Siwonnieeeeee!" Kyuhyun muncul dengan wajah sumringah lalu berlari kencang memeluk Siwon, namja itu tertegun, dapat dilihatnya Donghae dan Shindong mengulum senyumnya dari balik pintu dapur, sementara Leeteuk mengernyitkan alisnya, Aku nyaris menjatuhkan tas Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi kupegang, ya, tugas menjemput kyuhyun kali ini jatuh padaku, Siwon begitu sibuk.

Cup.

Dan tas yang kupegang benar-benar terjatuh, Kyuhyun dengan santainya mengecup pipi Siwon lalu kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon.

"Hyungiee, buatkan Kyu makanan manis nee"

Siwon masih berada di masa transisi, telinganya memerah, sangat. Suasana menjadi sepi, semua pengunjung menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun, aku mengambil alih. Berdehem mencairkan suasana.

"Hahahahaha, mereka kakak adik yang sangat kompak bukan? Hahahahaha" Aku tertawa hambar, diikuti gumaman pengunjung, Aku segera memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, menyuruh Siwon masuk ke dapur dan menarik Kyuhyun ke lantai atas, menyuruhnya mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Ya ampun, ini baru awal, dan Kyuhyun begitu bergantung dengan Siwon" Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya, aku melirik Siwon yang masih berdiri seperti patung meskipun Yesung dan Sungmin sudah menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya.

...

Malam hari setelah cafe tutup.

Aku memakan pisang yang ke 4 sembari memperhatikan Siwon yang menulis beberapa resep baru, kakiku bergerak-gerak, sisa kami berdua di dalam dapur, Siwon sibuk di meja kecil dekat penyimpanan gula, dan aku bersandar di depan mesin pencuci.

Setelah habis, aku membuang kulit pisang itu asal, berdehem sehingga Siwon mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menutup bukunya.

"Siwon, sebaiknya kau tidur"

Siwon mengangguk, ia melepas apronnya, melampirkannya di sisi lemari.

"Kyuhyun.."

"..."

"Dia memang seperti itu, manja"

Siwon menghela nafas, ia tersenyum padaku sambil memperbaiki baju kaus milik kangin yang ia kenakan.

"Gwencana Noona, aku mengerti" Siwon tersenyum, ia berjalan melewatiku, namun baru beberapa langkah aku kembali memanggilnya.

"Siwon, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau dan Kyuhyun.."

"..."

"Aku hanya takut, kau seorang Choi.."

Siwon menarik nafas, ia berbalik masih dengan senyumnya, aku menjadi sedikit tidak tega.

"Aku bukan Choi setelah keluar dari rumah itu"

"Siwon, ini tidak seperti.."

"ya, aku mengerti Noona, tenang saja, akan kubatasi perasaanku sendiri"

Aku terkejut, kekhawatiranku menjadi kenyataan, ternyata memang benar selama ini Siwon menyimpan perasaan pada Kyuhyun, tapi sejak kapan? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu seminggu, secepat itukah?

Niat awalku hanya memancing Siwon berujung kenyataan. Aku menatap Siwon yang belum bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, kuhela nafasku.

"Tidurlah"

Siwon mengangguk, ia berbalik, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada, bersama Shindong dan Donghae.

Aku sendiri memilih membuat beberapa cemilan dan bahan makanan untuk sarapan besok, sepertinya tidak ada istilah tidur malam ini, aku mematikan lampu utama dan hanya menyalakan lampu temaram, sayup sayup kudengar sebuah suara dari lantai atas, seseorang turun, ah tidak itu dua orang.

"Benarkah? Jadi kompetisi itu benar-benar ada?" Suara melengking muncul dari sosok namja mungil, Ryeowook. Di belakangnya ikut Sungmin dengan selembar surat di tangannya, sepertinya bukan surat biasa.

"Ne, aku menemukan ini di kotak surat pagi tadi, aku berniat memberikannya pada Teukie Hyung, tapi dia sibuk hari ini"

"Tunggu dulu, kotak surat? Berarti kita memang sengaja di undang?" Ryeowook berhenti di anak tangga paling bawah, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, Sungmin mengangguk memperlihatkan isi surat itu dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Lihat? Mereka bahkan menulis nama cafe kita beserta alamatnya, mereka memang sengaja mengundang kita, bagaimana ini?" Ada nada kekhawatiran di suara Sungmin, Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Entahlah, yang pastinya kita harus menyembunyikan anak itu untuk sementara, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan dinasti Choi"

Mataku membulat, Choi?

"Ya, akupun berfikir yang sama, ah sebaiknya kita berikan saja surat ini pada Teukie besok pagi" Sungmin berjalan menuju dapur, aku segera bersembunyi di antara rak-rak. Namja berwajah imut itu mengambil sebotol air dingin dan buah apel. Ryeowook sendiri mengambil sepotong pear sebelum kembali ke lantai atas, setelah aman aku keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Kompetisi? Choi? Apa mungkin.."

TBC

Nahhh, konflik dataaang, kecepetan? Nope, ini masih awal, biarkan cinta wonkyu bersemi lalu nantinya banyak tantangan dan halangan

Kompetisi dataaaannng, hehehehehe siapa yang buat yaa? Oh iya udah di kasih tahu kan kalau Choi itu juga adalah salah satu Chef, hihihihihihi bisa-bisa mereka ketemu deh..

Ya udah, cukup cuap-cuapnya qai, makasih masih menunggu ff ini muncul yaa, Kyu kurang tampil? Next chapter full wonkyu..

LOVE

QAI^^


End file.
